Conventional systems and methods require the use of mutual exclusion locks when multiple writers and a single reader operate on the same memory queue. When two writers attempt to write at the same instant in time, these conventional queues result in one of the writers locking out other writers from performing writing operations on the queue. These locked-out writers are blocked from writing and must wait for the writer holding the lock to finish its writing operation. Writers may also be blocked by a reader in these conventional systems and methods. Accordingly, only one thread can read from or write to the array at a single instant in time, regardless of processor availability. Operation in accordance with these conventional systems and methods prevent true parallelism which makes them unsuitable for critical real-time systems, for example. Some conventional systems and methods utilize more than one input array, but these approaches require unnecessary utilization of memory resources.